Fusion under the moon
by Hemari
Summary: Inuyasha is having trouble getting to kagome's heart but what happens when sesshomaru involentarily decieds to help him with his situation? kxs kxi no lemons just hentai thoughts and language :P
1. Spellbook

Hello this is my first fan ficcy so be nice please no flames even though I know some people will do it anyways Grr anyways I hope you enjoy it! Read and review! Oh by the way im Kuro nice to meet you!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own Miroku, Sesshomaru and Kouga! Muahaha *Doctors give me shot*  
  
Baka-stupid, idiot  
  
Gomen ne-im sorry  
  
Osuwarii-sit( referring to dogs)  
  
Domo-Thank you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked towards the well on her way home for a test she had been studding for all week during the Feudal age. It had almost got her killed when she was reading her math book and a demon had come up behind her. Luckily Inuyasha had been there to save her. While waking she found her self at the god tree in Inuyasha's forest. Kagome slowly walked up to the god tree as she thought about how eventful her life had become since the last time she had seen it. She leaned up against the bark and let her thoughts lead her to wherever they may lead.  
  
'Hmm Inuyasha, I wonder what he is doing right now, is he thinking about me? Does he even care about me?'  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
'uh oh well at least he was thinking about me'  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
"You are not going back to your stupid Fuking ERA! I need you to hunt for the jewel shards and your not going back until we get at least three more!"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Osuwarii!"  
  
*thud*  
  
"Grr come on Kagome!"  
  
He got up and walked toward her.  
  
"Gomen ne Inuyasha but I have a test! If you want me to fail my math class go ahead and stop me!"  
  
"Okay"  
  
he grabbed her by the wrist but she yanked away. Making sure Inuyasha wasn't attached to her she said the magic words.  
  
"Osuwarii Osuwarii Osuwarii!!"  
  
*thud thud thud*  
  
She looked at Inuyasha on the ground.  
  
"You don't understand do you Inuyasha? If I fail this class I will have to stay back a year meaning more school so be a good doggie and stay!"  
  
"Come back here! Stupid sub doing spells. Kagome I need you please?"  
  
It was too late Kagome had already hopped over the well into her own time. After a few minutes and a couple muffled curses Inuyasha got up and stared down the well. "Gosh darn you Kagome if you had just stayed we would've been that much closer to completing the sacred shikon jewel." He looked down at his feet and kicked the dirt in anger. Then something green caught his eye. On the ground was one of Kagome's schoolbooks he flipped through the pages. While skimming threw them he would rip out all the ones he bdint like which was mostly all of them.  
  
"Boring"  
  
*Rip*  
  
"Yawn"  
  
*Rip*  
  
*Rip, rip, rip, rip, rip, rip, rip, rip, rip, rip, rip, rip, rip, rip, rip*  
  
"Huh?"  
  
After ripping through half of the book he came to one page with a doodle on it that looked awfully familiar. The doodles top half looked like him. It had the ears his hair and even the top of his fire rat robe. The bottom half was also familiar but it wasn't him. The bottom half looked like Sesshoumaru's pants and his little slippered feet.  
  
'Well that's interesting'  
  
Below it, it said Inuyomaru in bold print, then he looked at the eyes of the doodle and saw she had put arrows pointing to them saying "sexy". He cocked his eyebrow then was filled with anger. They were Sesshomaru's eyes Inuyasha was proud of Kagome's drawing skills and that she had got the best attributes of his face but he was suddenly pissed that she had thought Shesshomaru's eyes sexier than his.  
  
'Ill show her who's better!' And he ripped out that page just for safe keeping.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome landed safely back in her area and hopped over the well. Sota was sitting there staring at her.  
  
"Sis!"  
  
"What now Sota."  
  
"You've got to come see what this boy brought over for you!"  
  
'Oh no Hojo.I hope he is still not here after last time I ditched him on a date he's sure to be mad.'  
  
"Hello Kagome nice to see you up and about and feeling better. I see your brother told you I was here."  
  
"Uh umm hi Hojo nice to see you too and he didn't exactly say you were here."  
  
"Oh well I was hopping that after school tomorrow we could go out to the movies?"  
  
"Umm I cant Hojo I have to study for a very important test and if I fail, well I just don't know!"  
  
"Oh I understand and that's why I brought over some herbal tea to get your brain warmed up."  
  
He took his hand in hers and smiled.  
  
"I know how dedicated you are to school so that's okay!"  
  
"Umm okay!" she yelled and ran up the stairs to go study."  
  
"Phew glad that's over doesn't he get the hint?"  
  
She sifted threw her backpack and gasped.  
  
"OH no! where's my math book! How am I going to study now?"  
  
The next day at school Kagome got surprised by her friends.  
  
"HI KAGOME!"  
  
"Epp!"  
  
"I'm glad you got over your arthritis pain must have been awful!"  
  
"Uh domo."  
  
"So enough small talk I heard that you ditched Hojo on a date again!"  
  
"No I didn't." Kagome protested  
  
"I just had to do some more studying for the test tomorrow."  
  
"Wow Kagome you are spaced out the test is today."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Kagome slumped down to her knee's. 'Grr Inuyasha if only you would have let me go when I had wanted I would have had more time to study.'  
  
Kagome let out another eep as the school bell rang.  
  
~~~  
  
3 days later Inuyasha was racing threw his forest to try and catch Kagome's sent she should have been here bow now. He found her at the well of course looking very happy her smell was intoxicating and couldn't help but look at her body. But he didn't get a chance because Kagome stopped him with a sudden scream. On instinct Inuyasha brought out the tetsiga (a/n: I know I spelt that wrong)  
  
"Whats wrong Kagome!"  
  
She pointed to the ground.  
  
"Osuwarii."  
  
"grrr."  
  
"Look in front of you Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome said in a sweet voice.  
  
"What do you see? Hm?"  
  
Inuyasha looked in front of him on the dirt where he saw a bunch of ripped pages of kagome's schoolbook.  
  
"Ya so you left your spell book here and I was looking through it what do you want me to do about it wrench?"  
  
"Put it back together you baka to make up for it! And I want every single last page or you will the the biggest you know what word in your life time!"  
  
"Feh"  
  
Kagome walked back to camp while Inuyasha was left to gather up all the pages of the destroyed book  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So whatcha think? I don't know if I should continue so review and tell me if I should make it longer per chapter or if its fine cause I just don't know! And Italics mean thinking if you haven't figured that out by now.bakas :P 


	2. author note SRY NOT Chappy

Okay just a note MY Computer IS Breaking down SO ITS Very hard TO WRITE so I'm going to have TO UPDate EverY OTHER weekend cause that is the ONLY TIME a computer is available TO ME it has already Taken me FIVE minutes TO WRITE this just so ya know  
  
-Kuro^^ 


	3. Spill it

Okay I'm finally getting a chapter out ya so I can only write every other weekend it stinks…*sigh* o well ill live opps also I meant the 'this' is thinking not italics  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I just own the lovely manga *sniff*  
  
Inuyasha-lover601- I don't know what a beta is sadly but thanx for asking I'm sure you can tell me laterz^^  
  
KawaiiLil-InuGurl- I kinda have to build up to the excitement but ill try to make this more interesting  
  
Densetsu unmei- oh gomen ne I wont call the reviews anything bad anymore promise  
  
Young-gurl-15-umm I love sesshy kagome ficcys to but I'm leaning in for something different this time but my next ficcy I write I'll be sure to make is s/k  
  
Kagome Hagurashi-im flattered I think, just don't kill your self!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly walking back to the camp Kagome was frustrated 'Oh my God how could he destroy my book! Its was important! Well I didn't have anything in it and I hate math…'   
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
A furry little bundle shot into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Shippo! It's so good to see you how have you been?"  
  
"Good Kagome" He said while searching through her backpack looking for some goodies or chocolate.  
  
"No Shippo not this time, I didn't have enough time to go shopping and get you something."  
  
"Aww how come?"  
  
"Inuyasha wouldn't let me go back to my time soon enough and didn't have the time to go!" she yelled the last three words behind her at Inuyasha who was still at the well picking up the papers.  
  
~~~  
  
"Feh, baka Kagome it's just a book!" her voice was still in his head.  
  
"Every single piece eh?"  
  
Inuyasha unfolded the piece of paper inside his fire rat robe. Did she really think these kind of things us fusing? What a ridiculous idea inuyomaru! Why couldn't it be inuyasharu more me less…Sesshomaru. Come on Kagome.   
  
"Feh" he said as he folded it up and put it back in his robe.  
  
'She wont notice one piece missing right I mean there are so many.'  
  
Then it hit him, why was Kagome thinking of Sesshomaru? He would have to ask her later in a way that she didn't know he had the paper. Satisfied with the job he had done with her "spell book", he picked it up and went back to camp.  
  
~~~  
  
"here's your fucking book Kagome happy?"  
  
"Yes very happy Inuyasha good doggie!" then she patted him on the head. Inuyasha growled at Kagome   
  
"Just cause I'm a dog youkai doesn't mean you can treat me like an animal!"  
  
Shippo edged in front of Kagome to protect her then jumped on Inuyasha banging on his head with his little fists.  
  
"Stop being so mean to Kagome! First you don't let her get me chocolate now you're growling at her bad Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his tail and looked at Shippo.  
  
"You're a pathetic excuse for a demon did you know that." He dropped Shippo and he scuttled to Kagome's side.   
  
"Why do you have to be so mean sometimes Inuyasha! Don't you ever think about anybody but yourself?" She stomped off into the forest with her destroyed math book.  
  
"A bit mad is she? If to ask me I would say she needs time alone yes she does."  
  
Inuyasha turned to see Sango and Miroku had returned from getting the fire wood.  
  
"What do you know monk you don't even know what we were talking about!" Miroku cringed at Inuyasha's yelling.  
  
"How dare you Inuyasha you are just not in a good mood today!" Sango yelled, and she ran after Kagome.  
  
"What are you looking at brat." He yelled at Shippo then jumped into his tree.  
  
"He is always fighting with Lady Kagome never once showing his true feelings." Miroku sighed and poked at the fire.  
  
"All Kagome does is love him why does he have to be that way." Shippo replied as he stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.   
  
"If you ask me I would say Inuyasha loves Lady Kagome."  
  
"No I don't think so he's too stubborn. He doesn't deserve Kagome."  
  
"I can hear you ya know!"   
  
Both Shippo and Miroku jumped and continued on their own way.  
  
~~~  
  
"KAGOME! Where are you Kagome?"  
  
"Over here Sango!"  
  
Kagome was at a river looking through her math book. When she said she wanted every single page back she had meant it. Sango sat down next to Kagome and comforted her.  
  
"Im sure he didn't mean to be so awful Kagome."  
  
"Ya I know Sango he never means what he says I just need some time away from that arrogant selfish dog!"  
  
"Ya we all need some time away ne?"  
  
"hmm."  
  
'page 100, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106, 107, 108….what! oh he's going to get a giant osuwarii when I get back! Wait…Oh my God!' Kagome skimmed through all the pages quickly and found the one she had drawn Inuyomaru on was missing. She had drawn it one day in class while daydreaming about the feudal era. Kagome stopped stiff. 'If Inuyasha ripped out all the pages then put them back he must of saw…oh no!'  
  
"Kagome whats wrong.?" Sango turned to Kagome and saw her petrified and her hands were shaking. Kagome shook her head and stood up fast. "oh no oh no oh no…" she kept on mumbling.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"It's nothing Sango just a little head ache that's all." Kagome tried to give her a smile. Sango knew something was up and wasn't going to wait till Kagome was ready to tell her.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong does it have to do with Inuyasha?"  
  
"Well…" she blushed a deep red and started fiddling with her fingers.  
  
"Okay Kagome spill!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okie dokie dat was it hope you like it keep reading   
  
-Kuro^^ 


End file.
